dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Trunks (Universe 12)
This Trunks is the same Trunks that came from the future in the original series, in which Androids #17 and #18 terrorized the planet. After Cell Since he's saved his world, Trunks has been busy restoring it to its former glory until he was asked to enter this tournament. With knowledge from his exploration to the past, Trunks went to Dr. Gero's destroyed laboratory and found an unactivated Android #16. With the help of his mother Bulma, Android #16 was rebuilt, and Trunks gained his loyalty through the goal of restoring the world and by displaying superior power. Although initially skeptical of Android 16, the android manages to gain his respect after he saved dozens of workers from a nuclear explosion in a power plant. Soon, the two finally formed a genuine friendship and continued living their lives in peace, untl the Vargas came and invited them to the Multiverse Tournament. Hoping to meet his friends, Trunks decided to accept. The Tournament In round one of the tournament Trunks fought against Cooler of Universe 8. Despite Cooler transforming into his powerful 5th form, he was no match for Super Saiyan Trunks, who won the match without a scratch. He is slated to fight against his father, Vegeta from Universe 18 in round 2 of the tournament. Trunks has been seen a couple of times since his first fight. He was shown blocking blasts from Broly before his fight with Vegetto, and was seen shortly after helping out the injured victims of the battle. He was also seen commenting on Android #16's fight with Eleim and Videl's fight against King Cold. During the second round, Trunks was set to fight against his father, Vegeta. Though unable to assume a Super Saiyan 2 transformation, Trunks revealed that he mastered the Ultra Super Saiyan transformation by using it for only for the brief moments that he needed it, in order to compensate for the lack of speed, while amplifying his strength. Surprisingly, Trunks was able to keep up with his father even though Vegeta was holding back to see what he was capable of. Vegeta stated that in that form he would've given serious trouble to Perfect Cell. Afterwards, Vegeta effortlessly defeated Trunks with a powerful kick to the mid-section, winning the match. Despite this however, Vegeta was still proud of the progress his son had made, despite being no match for him and carried him to his respective Universe's block. Techniques Rapid Sword Steam: '''Trunks slashes the opponent multiple times with his sword in rapid motions.Super Saiyan Trunks used this technique to severely injure Cooler. However, Cooler assumes his transformation and easily head his wounds. '''God Breaker: '''Trunks extends his hand and fires a golden energy wave at his opponent. '''He used the energy wave attack in his Ultra Super Saiyan form against Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, though the Saiyan Prince was able to withstand the attack. '''Super Buster Cannon: '''Future Trunks charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous beam from that ball of energy. Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks used this attack to counter Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta's Galick Gun. After a short beam clash, both attacks cancelled each other out. Forms Super Saiyan Trunks is believed to have transformed from Gohan's death but in DBM it is said that when Trunks had killed Tapion was the first time he transformed. After training in the time chamber, he had unlocked the Acsended and Ultra Super Saiyan forms. #Acsended Super Saiyan #Ultra Super Saiyan. Trivia In part 13, chapter 61 of the DBM novelization, Trunks states that if he were to win the tournament he would ask Porunga to transform Android 16 into a living person. Trunks is the only saiyan that is known to still use the Ultra Super Saiyan form even though it has drawbacks. Trunks revealed in his fight with his father that if he uses the form while close to his opponent and while attacking he can compensate for the speed lose. With this Trunks was able to keep up with his father, who was fighting at Super Saiyan 2 Gallery SuperSaiyan_Trunks12_color_9ary.png|Super Saiyan Trunks CoolaVsTrunks.png|Trunks surprising Cooler Vegeta and Trunks.jpg|Father vs Son Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Universe 12 Category:Participant Category:Male Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Loser